Computing devices can be employed by a user to create and manage documents such as text files, spreadsheets, pictures, videos, presentations, e-mail messages, web pages, etc. As computing devices and associated networks become more capable and complex and storage options become more extensive, finding and selecting a particular document can be difficult.